


sake and something sweet

by silver_mayo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/silver_mayo
Summary: hijikata toshirou just wanted to have a smoke.





	sake and something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry idk how to tag

hijikata was sitting alone on a bench near the vending machine where he usually bought his pack of cigarettes, taking a long drag, letting it suffocate his lungs. he lets out a puff of smoke towards the snowing sky. it was far too late for anyone to be up, and he was finishing his reports and piles of paper back in the barracks when he was out of cigarettes. he thought of taking a break, having a walk a bit might ease his tension from the long hours of sitting. 

the wind was chilly, but bearable, perhaps hijikata’s body was too warm from smoking too much. it didn’t matter as he heaved another drag of smoke, thinking about nothing. only feeling the wisps of cold air, staring at pitch black sky with snowflakes falling gracefully only to meet with the ground and getting stepped on. 

trees and roofs were coated with white. the silver moon’s light reflected on those muted whites. reminding him of certain natural perm-head someone. usually he would shake off the thought of an irritating annoyance that somehow manage to infiltrate his mind every now and then, but at the moment, memories of that diabetic man was warm for him. he wondered if the presence of the same man would be better, but he just settled with just thinking about him, like a second thought. passing perhaps for a bit before going away after he got distracted by something else.

although at the moment, the useless silver haired man was the first of the first thought in his mind. 

“ara... is that oogushi-kunnnn,,,,???”

hijikata heard a familiar voice, and he willed it to go away, regretting every second of thinking about the certain fish eyed samurai. he took it as his nicotine intake was already over dosing in his mind, that he was actually hallucinating.

he shut his eyes, took another drag of cigarette. he listened as the boots crunched the snow on the ground, mumbles of incoherence from a lightweight drunkard that never knew when to stop, the smell of sake and something sweet at the same time. 

then every sound stopped, he could hear breathing, and thought that it was his own. he opened his eyes. only to meet with the man that was in his mind minutes ago passed out with face flushed in front of him. 

hijikata considered of leaving the drunkard behind. act like he saw nothing. he wasn’t on duty anyway, and he refused to take any responsibility on a grown up diabetic naturally permed haired man. but his legs won’t move. 

hijikata lit another stick of cigarette. he merely observed whatever was in front of him, watching the snow fall, covering the tracks a certain drunkard had left behind.

“..oi mayora... how dare you ignore gin-san. you should help an old man up after you see them fall you know? is this what i’ve been paying my taxes to? ungrateful ingrates that served the bakufu or whatever?” gintoki slurred, looking up from the ground, clumsily trying to get up.

hijikata did not get offended to that remark but he did started to feel graciously annoyed. he stayed quiet.

he inhaled another drag of cigarette.

after gintoki settled on the empty snow coated seat beside hijikata, he leaned closer, just to rest his head on hijikata’s left shoulder. 

“oi yorozuya, what the fuck are you doing?” he voiced out, face scrunched in irritation.

“i never knew you are blind oogushi-kun. can’t you see? gin-san is sleeping on your neck. ‘tis warm.” the shameless silver head nuzzled closer, his arms snaked around hijikata’s torso.

hijikata fell quiet, smelling sake and sweets mingled with the smell of tobacco. “you’re drunk.” he stated, trying to pry away gintoki’s hand from him.

gintoki held on tighter. 

“i am drunk, and you’re too warm. might be from the cancer stick you’re taking, but a human body nevertheless.” 

“why don’t you go straight home?” hijikata wondered aloud, just for the sake of... well, curiosity. more so this vending machine was the nearest to the barracks, which actually would be the opposite of where the yorozuya’s apartment would be.

so why did gintoki use this route?

“i drank too much cuz i don’t wanna think about you. but the more i drank the more you are in my head, and i think i wanna kiss you and do H stuff with you.” he mumbled, snuggled closer to the heat of hijikata’s body. 

“what is wrong with you fucking pervert! get away from me!” hijikata tried to break away, yet again, yelling, but even to him it has no venom in it.

gintoki held on.

“i think about those romantic shoujo bullshit too. like holding hands and giving you chocolate filled mayo dog food that you like so fucking much? yeah.” gintoki looked up to stare at hijikata’s face. eyes clearer than ever, intently fixing his eyes on hijikata’s face, looking at how the moonlight illuminated hijikata’s features. 

hijikata wasn’t looking at him, he was looking away, ears and neck flushed. “you’re drunk and talking bullshit. i will make sure you will regret this tomorrow,” that made gintoki grin widely. 

“if you let me kiss you, i won’t have anything to regret tomorrow,” gintoki pulled hijikata’s face towards him as hijikata was fumbling with words to give him another remark.

but the look in gintoki’s eyes weren’t blurry like a drunkard would, it was as clear and determined, though he didn’t do anything except to stare at hijikata. his brows raised a little. 

“can i kiss you?”

hijikata can hear a ‘fuck it’ in the back of his mind. 

“do whatever the fuck you want,” he snapped his eyes close, hoping what he expected won’t happen, trying to make his heart believe that gintoki was a sleazy useless scum, but the heat on his lips, the soft pressure from chapped skin melted away any negativity in him.


End file.
